True Fate
by MisreadSoul
Summary: When "fate" has led them all up to this moment, all it takes is one person to change that. To show what fate truly has in store for them. One-shot. Jagan, Kenlos, and Jomille because there just isn't enough Jomille out there... read and review if you want, I mean... who am I to force you to do anything...


A/N: I know I have stories to update, but to be fair I updated one of them already and this idea is just… floating there. I wanna get it out! So here's a quick 'lil one-shot for ya. It's probably kinda stupid and senseless and… stupid but… I don't know, you guys just tell me what you think :l

* * *

It's me and a lot of other people. Friends, family. We've all gathered here to witness this, a most wonderful occasion. And there's her, looking as beautiful as ever up at the altar.

The large, double doors creek open. Everyone turns to loot at the man sharply dressed in a black suit. I never do take my eyes off of her though.

It's time to stand now. He walks down the aisle, hands behind his back, head held high; a small, gentle smile gracing his lips. Then he's at the altar. He stands proudly. She stays nervously. Then we sit.

"Dearly beloveds," The priest starts, "We are gathered here today to join this man,"- He gestures to him- "And this woman,"- He gestures to her- "In holy matchramony." And on it goes.

But this is wrong. This isn't meant to happen. It's a lie. A flawed assumption in the eyes of society, that deems this "true". It's not true. It's the exact opposite. It's mere acceptance. This simple occasion that is meant to bond those who are meant to be bound, has turned into just being the next step to accepting what people have chosen as "fate". What expectations have chosen as fate.

The priest goes on.

I look to my left, then to my right. My sad eyes fall upon those of others: Telling of a pained love, held forbidden. I look behind me. My gaze falls upon the saddest eyes of all: Eyes that tell a story of a love he may never have- of a stolen love. This is wrong.

And yet, who will oppose?

"Do you, Kendall Donald Knight take you, Josephine Kathleen Taylor, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Despite my ignoring everything else said so far, my ears perk up at this. He hesitated a mere moment with a brief sideways glance.

"I do." He says, a smile that, for a fracture of a second, appears so regretful.

"And do you, Josephine Kathleen Taylor take you, Kendall Donald Knight, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Another sideways glance. This one, I know, is aimed at me.

"I… do." She says, a hesitant, almost sad smile of her own. Jo has always been good actor. But I know her. To eyes of those, unwell know, she's happy. To those of insiders, she's scared.

"If anyone, has any reason the two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I take a deep breath. With eyes closed, I announce, "I object." It sounds quite soft to my ears, and for a moment, I question whether I truly said it out loud. But as I open my eyes I find confused, annoyed eyes glued to me.

"Excuse me?" I see, rather than hear the priest say. I nod and stand up, slowly. One more deep breath…

"I object." I say simply. "Camie," I see Jo mouth. I close my eyes and tilt my head down.

"Okay," The priest says, "Please, tell us why you-"

"This is wrong." I say, cutting him off.

"Camille, what are you-?"

I let a sigh escape my lips. "No, Jo." I open my eyes and look up. Everything's a bit blurry, now. I don't bother looking around. With head held high, it's, steady one foot in front of the other until…

I stand there at the altar, facing the both of them. One steady breath; a dry swallow.

And a whisper. "This isn't meant to be." I turn, then. One look left, one look right. I step left, off the altar, and feel judgmental eyes burn holes into my back.

I smile at James softly and take his hand. I lead him up to the altar and let go. I step right and stand before my other friend: another tortured soul. I smile. Then led him back to the altar. They face each other, with broken, longing expressions, flooding their faces.

I don't drop Logan's hand. Instead, I slide my hand up to his wrist before grabbing James by the wrist. They've yet to break eye contact. I take one glance between the two before I feel myself smile. The silence is then broken as soft murmurs flutter through the air.

Slowly, I bring their hands, fingers slightly curled, together. Their fingers straighten up against each other, slowly intertwining themselves. All muttering seized. And I could feel myself smile at this as well. I stand and watch as teary eyes turn to watery smiles. But no moves are made. So I take it upon myself and place both my hands on the smalls of their backs to give gentle pushes to both of them. Their arms wrap around each other and lone tears escape both pair of eyes.

That's one.

I move to the middle of the altar, turning and giving a nod to Jo and Kendall before proceeding. "Carlos." I say, turning to look into the crowd of shocked and confused faces, then into the hurt eyes of the one who has had to share his love. To the one who almost lost his love. He looks at me confused.

I pull Kendall forward from behind me. "Kendall." I say, turning to the man beside me. He nods with a scared, yet hopeful smile. They stare at each other. One gaze shifts to me and I nod. That's all it takes.

Carlos rushed down to the altar and into the happily awaiting arms of his love. Kendall holds him tightly and they stay there. It's as if they let their grips loosen, just the slightest bit, they may drift apart, forever. There's a collective gasp from the crowd.

That's two.

My eyes are wet, now, my vision blurry. Just one more thing left.

"Cami," A soft voice calls. And there's three.

I turn. "Hi, Jo." I say. I blink and the next thing I know, I'm wrapped in a pair of warm, familiar arms.

Audience forgotten. Loves found. No wedding. But true fate.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh. This was so… ugh! I know I've said this before, or at least in my head… but _this_. _This _is just… UGH! Like, there's no other way to describe this. Now that I got this down I feel like it's so.. worthless. The ending was corney, the story itself is probably stupid and I just… I don't even know why I'm posting this…

Review, or not… I understand it you don't… -_-


End file.
